Saganbo's Galactic Bandit Brigade
|romaji = Saganbo Ginga Gōtō-dan |translated title = Saganbo's Galactic Bandit Brigade |release = October 20, 2019 |engrelease = October 20, 2019 |saga = Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga |episode = |previous = Goku and Vegeta's Training |next= Son Gohan vs. Seven-Three }} |Saganbo Ginga Gōtō-dan}} is the 53rd chapter of the ''Dragon Ball Super manga ''. Summary On The Lookout, Bulma explains to Krillin the ongoing situation and asks him where Gohan and Tien Shinhan are. Krillin tells her that Gohan is attending a college lecture and will join them later and Tien Shinhan doesn't have a cell phone so they are unable to reach him. Krillin asks if they should contact Yamcha but before anyone can answer, Jaco arrives complaining about the lack of tough warriors present. Esca also aboard the ship greets Dende with Jaco telling Piccolo that they are the last three surviving Namekians. When Pasta Macareni, currently held in a cage, speaks up that they don't stand a chance against Moro, Jaco goes over to threaten him by saying that he will soon be back in prison, though Pasta Macareni shocks him, telling him that the main force will soon be coming to Earth to rescue them. At the same time a single ship containing Shimorekka, Seventhree and Yunba are heading for Earth. While discussing the planet, Seventhree informs them that Earth is still in it's development stage and has little value though this information came from before they were sent to Galactic Prison. With Yunba hungry, they make a short pit stop at a nearby planet. Back on Earth, Jaco contacts the Galactic Patrol and is informed of the three henchmen making their way there. After explaining things to the others, Jaco attempts to leave but Bulma tries to stop him. Piccolo asks Jaco what they need to know about them and Jaco agrees to before leaving. Jaco tells them that while all three are strong, Seventhree is the one to watch out for. Meanwhile, Shimorekka and Yunba are on a planet feasting while Seventhree confronts it's inhabitants. Grabbing one of them by the neck, he proceeds to steal his powers and takes the others down. At The Lookout, Jaco continues to explain the ability to everyone, saying that the stolen abilities last for half an hour. He further explains that Seventhree is an artificial being that was created by a planet with advanced technology and does not have any emotions, purely existing as a killing machine to obey orders. Krillin asks how long it will take them to reach Earth and the answer given in return is ten days. However, just before the three henchmen attempt to leave the planet, Seventhree notices one of the locals using an ability to create a warp portal leading to another world so that they can escape. He steals his abilities and immediately after, Seventhree, Yunba and and Shimorekka appear on The Lookout on Earth much to everyone's surprise. Shimorekka notices the Macareni Gang and approaches the cage, telling them to their horror that in Moro's words, traitors are dispensable, and goes to kill them. However he is stopped first by Piccolo who tells him that killing is not allowed in the sanctuary and that evildoers are not welcome on Earth. With a quick burst of speed, Seventhree appears behind Piccolo and grabs him by the neck, stealing his abilities. Piccolo breaks free of his grasp and barely dodges a Special Beam Cannon fired by Seventhree. He follows the blast up by punching Jaco with an extending arm, knocking him off The Lookout. Piccolo rushes after him believing him unable to fly, with Seventhree and Shimorekka in pursuit. Krillin goes to assist but is grabbed by Yunba. Jaco meanwhile activates the jet boosts in his boots and is able to land safely. Piccolo asks Jaco how best to fight him and he explains that his attacks are just as strong as if he were to perform them, essentially as though he were fighting a copy of himself. While Jaco battles against Shimorekka, Piccolo battles Seventhree and despite having the same moves and power, Piccolo appears to be coming off the worst due to Seventhree having an infinite supply of stamina. On The Lookout, Krillin is getting pushed back by Yunba and Mr. Satan attempts to help him but before he can even try, Yunba curls into a ball and strikes Krillin, sending both of them straight through the sanctuary. Bulma and the others head into a ship in order to follow them. Piccolo and Seventhree are in the middle of a Special Beam Cannon clash but Piccolo continues to be at a disadvantage due to his faltering energy, telling Jaco that he won't be able to last the thirty minutes needed for Seventhree's abilities to return to normal. Piccolo is seemingly overwhelmed and Jaco is concerned that he was blown to bits but in truth he is saved by Gohan. Piccolo warns Gohan about Seventhree's ability and tells him that right now because of Goku and Vegeta's absence, he is the strongest fighter they have on Earth. Elsewhere on an uninhabited planet, Goku and Merus continue to train, with the former having trouble. Goku says he is now doubting that he even managed to use Ultra Instinct at all and after Merus asks if it was first activated during an extreme crisis, he tells Goku the quickest way to achieve it again is to replicate those conditions and that Goku must be prepared to die during the process. At the same time, Vegeta is seen training on Planet Yardrat, meditating but running out of patience and asks Pybara how much longer it will take. Pybara tells him that his spirit is less stabilised than Goku's and he must first achieve balance in body and mind. Vegeta begins to regret his decision to come to Yardrat. Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **The Lookout *Planet Yardrat Battles *Seventhree vs. Planet Inhabitants *Piccolo vs. Seventhree *Krillin vs. Yunba *Jaco vs. Shimorekka *Goku vs. Merus Trivia * Gallery Site Navigation es:Capítulo 53 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Manga Chapters Category:Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters